Meet The Parents
by BethyBoo97
Summary: James is taking Jean to meet his parents, but will it all go okay?


"Are you sure you want me to come?" Jean asked again as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Of course, what better way to meet my parents than at their anniversary party? Anyway I'm under strict instructions from my parents to bring you! You look gorgeous in that dress by the way, scarlet is really your colour." James replied.

"Thank you honey, have you wrapped the presents?" Jean asked.

"Yeah, mums going to love that diamond necklace that you chose, she'll know it was nothing to do with me."

"Most women I know would love it, come on the cab will be here in a minute." She walked out of the bedroom and into the living room in James' flat, but soon heard James moaning from through where she'd left him. "What's up?"

"Jean it's raining, the parties outside!"

"If I had a magic wand then I'd stop it raining but as I don't we're going to have to deal with it and have a great time anyway. I'm sure they'll have a gazebo anyway James!" From outside a car horn beeped. "The cab's here."

"What is they don't like me James? I mean I'm quite a bit older than you and there's very little chance of them getting a grandchild."

"They'll love you and anyway once they see how happy we are and that this is it for us then nothing else will matter to them." James told her as he leaned in and kissed her. "Just be yourself."

Soon they'd arrived at the big house on the outskirts of the city which, as Jean had suspected, had a big gazebo out.

"I don't see anyone James."

"I told them we'd come early for a light dinner and to help set up." Her face was now one of undeniable nervousness. "It'll be fine, come on."

"James! Jean! Hello, come in!" James mum gushed, the woman seemed nice which put Jean at ease a little. "Dinners about to be served so please excuse me a minute, James why don't you show Jean through to the dining room."

"Okay."

James, Jean and James' dad were now all through in the dining room in a comfortable silence.

"Can I get either of you anything to drink?" James' dad asked.

"Erm, do you have any soft drinks?" Jean asked.

"We have some fruit juices, sparkling water and the usual coke and lemonade."

"A sparkling water please."

"Coming up, and you son?"

"Just the usual please dad."

Dinner was now served and conversation had fallen onto Jean and James' relationship.

"So how long is it that you've been together now?" James' mum asked.

"Six months." James told them proudly.

"Any you're only just coming to see us?!" His mum joked.

"Sorry we've been busy." Jean smiled.

"So Jean, tell us about yourself. All we get from James is how wonderful you are." Feeling her cheeks flush she let out an awkward laugh while James took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Well I'm a chief superintendent and James' boss. I got divorced last year after twenty three years of marriage and I have a twenty one year old son called Chris."

"Is Chris okay with your relationship with my son?" His mum continued but she didn't sound disapproving in her tone.

"He's fine with it, he just wants me to be happy and he knows that I am with James, they got on really well too so that's just a bonus."

Dinner was now finished and had gone better than well.

"Do you need any help Imogen?"

"Erm yeah, how are you at baking Jean?"

"I can bake a cake if that's what you mean?"

"Yeah, can you help me in the kitchen while James helps his father?"

"Course."

"So what do you need help with?" Jean asked James' mum, Imogen, now that they were on their own in the kitchen.

"I'll tell you a secret..." Secrets were good, it meant that already she was being trusted. "I can't bake to save my life. I promised everyone a big chocolate cake. I tried but it didn't go well, can you help me please Jean?"

"Course I can."

Chocolate cake made and party now in full swing James finally found his way back to Jean, who was stood talking to Imogen and her friends.

"Can I steal my partner away please?" James asked as he approached the gang of women.

"Feel free." One of the women responded.

"You've got a good one there James." Another told him.

"I know." James replied as he took Jean's hand.

"Enjoying yourself?" James asked.

"Yeah I am."

"My parents love you!"

"Are you sure?" Jean asked wanting to make sure she'd heard right and wasn't just imagining.

"Yeah, in fact they've invited us to stay next weekend, only if you want to of course."

"Of course I do."


End file.
